godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War: Ghost of Sparta
The latest addition to the God of War Series, God of War: Ghost of Sparta is the sixth installment of the series to be released on the Playstation Portable and the PSPgo. The story is the second interquel between the first God of War and God of War II, taking place some time before the events of Betrayal, and has Kratos visiting the long lost city of Atlantis. Story An oracle foretold that the demise of Olympus would come not by the revenge of the great Titans, imprisoned after the Great War, but by a marked warrior. The Olympians Zeus and Ares believed this warrior to be Deimos, the brother of Kratos, due to his strange birthmarks. Ares interrupts the childhood training of Kratos and Deimos (with Athena on hand) and kidnaps Deimos. Kratos attempts to stop Ares, but is swept aside and scarred (across his right eye) by the Olympian. Taken to Death's Domain, Deimos is imprisoned and tortured by the god of death, Thanatos. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, has taken Ares' place as the new God of War on Mount Olympus. Still haunted by visions of his mortal past, Kratos decides - against the advice of the goddess Athena - to explore his past and travels to the Temple of Poseidon, located within the city of Atlantis. Despite the best efforts of the god Poseidon to prevent Kratos from reaching his city (sending the monster Scylla in a failed attempt to stop the Spartan), Kratos reaches Atlantis. Kratos eventually locates his ailing mother, Callisto, who reveals to him the identity of his father. When Callisto is suddenly transformed into a hideous beast, Kratos is forced to battle her, and before dying, Callisto thanks Kratos and beseeches him to seek out his brother Deimos in Sparta. Before departing Atlantis, Kratos encounters and frees the trapped Titan Thera, which causes the eruption of an underground volcano and destroys the city. After a battle with Erinys, the daughter of Thanatos, Kratos arrives in Sparta and witnesses a group of Spartans (lead by the Last Spartan) tearing down a statue of Ares to replace it with one of Kratos. After an encounter with the spirit of his child self, he learns he must return to Atlantis and find the Domain of Death. Kratos accepts his former weapons, the Arms of Sparta (used during Kratos' days as a Captain of the Spartan army), as a gift from the Last Spartan and departs. Entering the Domain of Death, Kratos eventually locates his imprisoned brother Deimos and frees him. Enraged that Kratos failed to rescue him sooner and stating he will never forgive Kratos, Deimos attacks Kratos, but the god Thanatos - responsible for Deimos' torture - intervenes. Thanatos takes Deimos to Suicide Bluffs (the initial place of Kratos' suicide attempt) where Deimos almost falls off the cliff. Kratos saves his brother (giving him the Arms of Sparta) and the siblings battle the god of death. During the fight, Thanatos kills Deimos but is then destroyed by an empowered Kratos. Kratos buries Deimos (leaving the gift of the Arms of Sparta as a grave marker) and is warned by the enigmatic Grave Digger who once aided him not to alienate the gods. 4576131731 b01e5d2354.jpg 4576131853 c9047efa13 b.jpg 4576131989 dd95be621d.jpg 4576767596 e2e3f19f47.jpg 564770960.jpg 616482144.jpg 814030283.jpg Ghost of Sparta.jpg Ghost of Sparta (2).jpg Ghost of Sparta (3).jpg Ghost of Sparta (4).jpg Ghost of Sparta (5).jpg Ghost of Sparta (6).jpg Ghost of Sparta (7).jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 005.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 006.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 007.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 008.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 009.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 010.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 011.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 012.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 014.jpg Sparta.jpg Sparta 2.jpg Sparta gow.jpg rsz_snap021.jpg Video Trailers 2010 E3 Trailer 2010 E3 First Gameplay Footage Additional E3: 1, 2, 3, 4 ... [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyh_H0xvRv8 Official Origins Trailer] Ghost of Sparta Sex Mini-Game Redemption Trailer Cutscenes Part 1 of 3 Part 2 of 3 Part 3 of 3 Related Pages *Kratos *God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Series Category:Games Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta